


Fumbling Success

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark decides he needs to show Lex that he wants more than friendship, but he's not quite sure how to go about doing that. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christina_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=christina_kat).



Clark is feeling excited and nervous as he starts the truck to head over to the mansion. So far the day has been a full one, and Clark has great expectations for how the rest of it is going to go. It certainly can’t be the disaster the beginning of the day had been. 

It had started with chores, as his days always do, but had quickly took a turn into the unusual when he was confronted head on by a childhood fear he’d never gotten over and hadn’t even realized he still had. Until he'd seen the reptile, he’d forgotten how an adult had traumatized him when he was only six with a horror story about how that type of skink could get inside a person’s body and lay eggs that would hatch and start to feed.

When he’d come inside to clean up after being tipped head first into a pile of manure by their milk cow, Nell, and spotted one in the kitchen, he’d panicked. No one had been home to help him, so working on instinct he’d called Lex for help.

Lex had dropped everything and come over immediately. No questions asked. Clark had needed help and he’d come. That, and what had happened after he’d arrived, had given Clark a lot to think about during the remainder of the morning.

Clark's mind has been whirling since Lex had left the farm and gone back to his mansion. One of the things Clark’s been coming to terms with is that his first instinct had been to call Lex. Not Lana. Not Pete. Not Chloe. All of whom lived closer to him than Lex. They would’ve come to help if he’d asked, he knows they would, but it had been Lex he’d trusted to be able to not only help him, but be able to protect himself from what Clark had believed to be a dangerous animal, as well. 

After the…incident…was all over, he’d been even gladder that he’d called Lex. Anyone else would've laughed at him and made him feel more foolish than he already did. Even his parents would have chuckled when they discovered the reason he’d been standing on a chair. Not Lex. Lex had just corrected him and told him why what he’d been told was impossible. He’d also tried to calm and comfort him, even though Lex wasn’t a touchy feely kind of guy.

The discovery that he’d been lied to as a child, that skinks are harmless creatures, had been something else he’d needed to think about. If he’d ever really thought about it, he probably would have wondered about the story he’d been told, but an adult had told him so he’d taken it as unvarnished truth. 

It made him wonder about other things that he’d been told and had accepted without question. Like his secret. Maybe it didn’t have to be a complete secret. Maybe one or two people could be told and the world wouldn’t end. He still had some thinking to do on that one before he made any decisions, though.

Of course the big one, the one that’s been taking up almost all of his brain cells since the incident had ended, is the discovery that Lex, his best friend, is attracted to him. And he is attracted back. Clark isn’t sure which one surprised him more. Remembering the feeling of Lex’s body against his, feeling the erection Lex tried, but failed to hide, still made him feel all shivery inside even now, several hours and two jack off sessions later.

Now, as he nears the mansion, Clark slows down in nervousness. He’s been researching all morning. He’d wanted to find out how to go about letting Lex know he was attracted to him. He certainly hasn’t had much luck with Lana, so he’d been hoping the internet would be able to help him for this. He’d found a couple of helpful lists and thinks he’s got a pretty good idea of different things to try to let Lex knows he’s interested in him. 

He’d looked at lists for both men and women, since he’s trying to attract a guy, and Lex is a guy. Come to think of it, an even more helpful kind of site might have been how to attract a gay guy. Oh well, too late now.  Anyway, Lex would be bi, and surely it wouldn’t be that different. He’ll just have to make do with the few things he thought might be helpful.  There weren’t as many as he’d hoped, but he feels like he has enough to start with. 

Not everything on the lists sounded right to him, though.  He figures it’s because neither one of them is a girl. For example, one site told him that a sure way to signal interest would be to dress in comfortable, flattering clothes that showed off his figure. Since he isn’t a girl, he doesn’t have a figure to flatter or show off, so he just went with the comfortable bit. He’s wearing his jeans, work boots, a t-shirt, and a button-up flannel shirt. He doesn’t think this outfit is going to signal anything to Lex, but he has other things to try. 

Of course, another unhelpful tip had been to make sure he makes frequent eye contact with the person he’s interested in. He and Lex already do that. Long looks that used to make him uncomfortable, but now just make him feel warm and glowy inside. Maybe those looks should have been a clue for him all along, but he hadn’t realized what they might mean.

He’d also researched just what it was that men did together. Most of it didn’t seem too different than what he expected to do with a girl when the time came. Some of it had made him shift in his seat and had helped to contribute to those two jack off sessions, some of it had sounded uncomfortable and made him grateful to be invulnerable, and one thing he read about made him think that the librarian at school was right – some people did post things online to try and mess others up. Because there’s no way that people do THAT to each other, let alone enjoy it.

Doubts start creeping in the closer he gets to the mansion, though. Maybe he’d read Lex wrong. He’s certainly been accused of being clueless before. Maybe this time he’s reading clues that aren’t there. What did a hard-on prove after all? He got them all the time, at really weird times too. Lex might be older, but that didn’t mean that unwanted erections couldn’t still happen to him. 

However, his doubts don’t get him to stop the truck either. While he’s been lost in thought, he’d continued driving and before he feels ready, he’s pulling up to the mansion. He grabs his stuff from the front seat, a bag with a bathing suit and a change of clothes, as well as a gift for Lex.

 One of the tips he’d read online, is to always have a gift for your ladylove. Well, Lex isn’t a lady, but Clark figures the sentiment was the same. People like getting gifts, it makes them feel special. So, Clark had decided to bring something that he hopes will convey how he feels about Lex. He isn’t sure it’s love, but if not, it’s awfully strong like. Besides, even if he’s wrong about Lex’s feelings, his friend still deserves a thank you for what he’d done that morning.

Clark looks up at the door when he hears it open to see the object of his thoughts standing there, instead of the butler as he expected. He catches his breath and swallows hard as the sight of Lex triggers one of those ill-timed erections he’d just been thinking about.

“Clark, it’s good to see you. Mrs. Field has quite a lunch prepared I believe. She’s made all your favorites, so I hope you brought your appetite.”

Clark takes a deep breath and smiles up at his friend, silently willing his erection away. No more delays, no more doubts. This is it. He has to take a chance. “Sounds great, Lex. Her cooking is almost as good as my mother’s. I worked up quite an appetite this morning, so I’ll be able to put quite a dent into anything she set out.” Clark bounds up the stairs towards Lex and thrusts his gift forward. “Here.” 

He winces at how abrupt his nerves were making him sound, and tries to soften his first attempt.   “I…I mean, this is for you. It’s a gift. For you. I wanted you to have it.” Clark makes himself shut up and hands the present forward more gently than the first time. As he hands it over, he feels embarrassed that it isn’t done up more nicely. Lex means a lot to him and he’d just left it in the old shoebox he’d found to put it in. He hadn’t made it up special or anything.

Clark leans forward convulsively to take it back, but it’s too late. Lex is already lifting the lid, eyes widening when he sees what’s inside. “Clark! This is amazing. A Warrior Angel action figure still in the original packaging! It looks like the ones they were selling ten years ago, or more. Clark, where did you get this? This is worth quite a bit of money now, I can’t accept something this special.”

Clark is grinning and bouncing on his toes at Lex’s reaction, until the other man says he can’t accept it. “What, like the box you gave me to help me impress Lana?” Hey, wait a minute. That **had** been a very special gift to give a new friend. Had Lex liked him like that back then, already? Jeez, what else has he missed? “I want you to have it, Lex.”

“Why, Clark? Why do you want me to have it?”

Clark wishes that Lex weren’t looking at him so intently. _I like you, I like you, IlikeyouIlikeyouIlikeyou. There, that isn’t so hard._ Even before he speaks he can feel himself start to blush. “Because I…because…you…I…” Clark sighs deeply. “…you’re a really good friend, Lex. You helped me out and didn’t laugh at me, and I wanted you to have something to show you I appreciate you…I mean what you did.” The blush has just gotten worse and Clark’s sure he’s lit up like a neon sign.

“You’re my friend, Clark. I’ll always help you, and I’ll never laugh **at** you. That isn’t something that requires a gift.”

_  
But I **like you**, like you and I want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I value everything you’ve done for me since we met and how I feel that I’m becoming a better person because you always challenge me and make me think about things in ways I never would have before I met you.  
_  
 Clark thinks it, takes a deep mental breath as his thoughts all run together, and then he thinks it again to make sure it sounds alright, but when he opens his mouth that isn’t what comes out. “Take it, Lex. Please. I want you to have it.” 

_  
Damn it! What’s wrong with me? Why is this so hard with Lex?  
_  
 Clark can’t figure out what’s going on with him, why he’s so reluctant to tell Lex of his feelings.  Maybe it’s just because they’re so new. He’d had a crush on Lana for a long time before he said anything to her after all. In fact, it was only after he’d met Lex that he’d gotten up the courage to talk to her and ask her out. Maybe…

Lex nodding his head and smiling interrupts Clark’s train of thought. “Thank you for the gift, Clark. I’m sorry I was so ungracious when you first presented it. I’m afraid I’m very unused to receiving gifts, and I wasn’t as thankful as I should’ve been. It’s a thoughtful and wonderful gift. I’ll treasure it always. Thank you, Clark.”

Lex sounded sincere, but also very formal. Probably because it was so unusual for people to give him gifts. “You’re welcome, Lex. I’m glad you like it. It’s one of the first presents I ever remember getting from my parents. They said Santa had made a mistake and brought me two of the same thing. They said I could play with the first one until I broke it, and then they’d bring out the second one. I remember being so careful with that first one, though, that they never needed to give me the second one. My dad and I found it a couple of years ago when we built my loft. It’s been with me ever since. I don’t know why I left him in the package, but if it makes him more valuable to you, then I’m glad I did.” 

Clark resolves to make sure Lex gets lots of gifts in the future. Even if he can’t afford a lot, he can bring Lex a pretty flower from his mother’s garden. He’d read online somewhere that there’s nothing wrong with giving flowers to a guy and that most of them really like it. When Clark really thought about it, imagining himself to be getting a flower from someone he cares about, he realizes that it’s true. Just the thought of someone doing something like that for Lex gives him a warm glow.

“Knowing the history makes it an even more special gift, Clark. I’ll never sell it. The fact that it’s from you makes it priceless, in or out of its box. Now come on, let’s feed you before you pass out from starvation.”

Clark follows obediently, berating himself for chickening out with every step. He’s being stupid. Lex has already said he’d never laugh at him, so if he declares his feelings and he’s wrong, then Lex will be nice about it. Clark opens his mouth, just as the butler he’d been expecting earlier comes around the corner. “Sir, Cook has taken the liberty of setting up your luncheon in the game room, instead of the dining hall. She said you’d be more…comfortable…there.”

Clark manages to restrain his laughter at how disdainful the man makes that sound. He glances over at Lex and then has to look away as he sees Lex’s composed face marred by a quirk of the lips. Clark isn’t the only one trying not to laugh.

The incident helps to break up the tension Clark’s feeling, and he decides that declaring his feelings in the foyer would have been the wrong time anyway. Maybe he could show Lex how he was feeling instead. His dad always said that showing someone how you feel was always more sincere that just saying it. Some of the things he’d read online had mentioned how small and frequent touches to neutral areas and doing little things for your love interest was a good way of signaling your interest.  Maybe he can try that during lunch.

+++++++++++++++++

Five minutes later, he and Lex are comfortably settled in the game room. The food is spread out on the coffee table, and the amount available is daunting, even by Clark’s standards. Mostly they’re finger foods, so Clark sits on the floor, leans against the couch behind him, and sticks his feet under the table. Now everything’s within easy reach, including Lex who’s sitting on the couch itself. So close that Clark’s right shoulder almost touches his left leg. Perfect.

Clark rests his hand on Lex’s knee and smiles up at his friend. “This is awesome, Lex. I’m looking forward to watching _Face Off_ again. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it. How about you, Lex?” Lex’s leg is suddenly tense under his hand, so Clark rubs soothing circles on the outside of his knee to help relax him. Clark is happy he’s killing two birds with one stone, this time. He’s touching Lex in a neutral spot and he’s helping him relax by making the touch a bit of a calming rub, too.

“It’s a movie I can enjoy, Clark.” Clark looks at Lex more closely, wondering why his friend’s voice is hoarse, but Lex clears his throat and continues, so Clark doesn’t worry about it too much. “I think Nicholas Cage does a much better job than John Travolta though. As the villain switching places with the protagonist, and having to pass as good, he has the much more complex role.”

Clark puts his forearm across Lex’s lap and leans to the far end of the table from him to get a roll that’s almost out of his reach. “Yeah, I can see what you’re saying. Why don’t you get the movie set up, and I’ll fix you a plate of food that you can eat up there?”

“Actually, Clark…” Lex slides off the couch and onto the floor a few inches further away from Clark. “Actually, I think I’ll join you down here. It looks comfortable.”

There’s that huskiness again. Lex doesn’t usually get sick, but maybe he’s coming down with a cold. Clark eyes the added space between them with a frown, but then brightens as a thought occurs to him. Now all of Lex is within reach, not just his legs.

Throughout the movie, Clark keeps up his campaign of showing Lex he’s interested with small touches – the back of Lex’s hand when he wants to quietly bring his attention to something, gripping his upper arm during an action sequence, putting a hand on his shoulder when the good guy winds up winning. He tries to do stuff for Lex too, but Lex doesn’t make it easy. Partway through the movie Clark notices how tense Lex is getting and offers to massage his shoulders. Unfortunately, Lex turns him down. Lex gets quieter and quieter as the movie goes on, and Clark worries that it isn’t working, so he tries to increase his efforts.

Finally, the movie is over, and Clark is very glad he’s seen it before. He’d been so focused on Lex, that he hadn’t really paid too much attention to the screen. He looks over at Lex and sees a crumb in the corner of his mouth. “Lex, you’ve got some food…let me…” 

He reaches over and just touches a thumb to the corner of Lex’s mouth when the man explodes to his feet, almost tripping himself in his haste. “Excuse me, Clark.”

His voice sounds so ragged, and Clark has never seen him as anything other than smooth when he moves. He knows now that something is wrong with his friend, and he feels awful that he didn’t pay better attention earlier. He jumps to his feet and reaches Lex right before he gets to the door. “Lex?  Lex, what’s wrong? What can I do to help?” 

He puts a hand on Lex shoulder to stop him and turn him around, but Lex surprises him by whirling and knocking his arm away. “Don’t touch me again!”

“Lex? What…?” Clark is a mass of confusion. Maybe he’s read Lex all wrong. He feels himself starting to blush again, this time in mortification. Lex has been suffering his touches for two hours, trying to be a good friend, and he…”Lex, I’m sorry. I…” He can’t even look at Lex. 

“Oh, hell! Clark, don’t look like that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Really, it’s me. I just…I have to do something. I’ll be right back.”

“Lex, wait.  Please.  I want to understand.” Clark reaches out again and tugs on Lex’s arm. Distracted by his confusion, he tugs just a little too hard. Lex’s body winds up flush against him. Clark inhales as he feels Lex’s rock hard erection pressing against him. He freezes, shocked into immobility by the evidence of Lex’s desire pressing into his leg.

“Fuck!” Lex tries to jerk away from him, but that just isn’t acceptable anymore. Clark doesn’t let him go. Lex sags briefly in his hold, but then straightens and looks him in the eye. “Clark, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out. You don’t have to worry that I’m going to try and seduce you or some such thing. I can control myself and this shouldn’t have to affect our friendship. We can just forget…”

Clark keeps trying to interrupt, but Lex just talks over him. Clark needs to make Lex see that Clark wants him too. How can he do that if he won’t shut up? Then, Clark remembers the show not tell rule. He tugs Lex forward, again too suddenly, and crushes their mouths together. Lex lets out a grunt and Clark tastes blood. He jerks back in horror to see beads of blood welling from a split lip and Lex looking like he’d just gotten proof that Santa was real – a kind of shocked disbelief slowly turning to giddiness. “Lex, I hurt you! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“You kissed me.”

“Well, yeah. See, I’ve been trying to find a way to let you know…”

“You, Clark Kent, kissed me, Lex Luthor. That’s what happened, correct?”

Clark looks at Lex a little confusedly. Haven’t they already established that? “Yes, Lex. I hurt your lip and I’m sorry. Like I was saying…”

“Why?”

“Um, why what, Lex?”

“Why’d you kiss me?”

“I'm trying to tell you! All afternoon, I…”

“No, Clark. Why?!”

“I…well…I don’t…” Clark stops in confusion. Why does Lex keep interrupting him? He’s been trying to tell him about his campaign throughout the afternoon, only…Oh, that doesn’t really answer his question though. Clark takes a deep breath and looks Lex in the eyes. “I like you, Lex.”

“Yes, Clark, that’s well established. That’s why we’re friends. You…”

“No!”

Lex looks at him in surprise and Clark lowers his voice.

“No. I **like you**, like you.  As in, I want to kiss you again. As in, I want find out if your skin is as soft everywhere as the skin on your hand I was touching earlier. As in, I want to trace that scar on your upper lip with my tongue. That kind of like, Lex.”

“God, Clark! You can’t mean it. You’re too young to know what you’re talking about.”

Lex goes to turn away again, but now Clark is a little mad. He might be a vir…inexperienced…but he’s old enough to know what he wants. He tugs Lex back yet again, only this time turns him until his back is flush with Clark’s front. Clark’s left arm wraps around Lex’s middle, while his left arm reaches around and caresses Lex’s cheek. He moves his mouth until he’s talking against Lex’s other cheek.

“I’m not too young to know that you make me feel things I never have before, with anyone. I’m not too young to know that I like feeling you pressed against me. I’m not too young to know you make me harder with just a look than seeing Lana in her underwear ever has.” Clark slides his lips along Lex’s cheek to his ear, at the same time he slides his other hand down to Lex’s straining erection.

When Clark reaches his goals, both he and Lex moan. “I’m not too young to know some of the things I want to do with this either, Lex.”

“Oh? Really? Tell me some, Clark.”

Clark has to hand it to Lex, he sounds almost in complete control of himself. On the other hand, Clark thinks he’s about to come in his pants. He’s so turned on by the feeling of Lex in his arms, and knowing how hard the other man is. When Clark starts recalling some of what he’d learned online that morning, and then applies it to Lex, he gets even closer to coming. 

He’s not sure he can talk about them, though. It’ll be embarrassing, and if he comes in his pants it’ll be even worse. “Le-ex.” Clark winces at the whine in his voice, but he also can’t resist pushing his hips into Lex’s ass.

“Fuck, Clark! Tell me, or I’ll walk away and we’ll forget this happened. If you’re old enough, then tell me!”

The challenge in Lex’s voice might have been enough to get him talking. The threat of going back to just being friends probably would have been enough to get him talking. However, what really convinced him was Lex trying to gently and subtly push his ass back against Clark’s erection.

Up until now, Clark had just been covering Lex’s erection with a hand. He hadn’t been doing anything else. Once he starts talking though, he begins to lightly draw his fingers up and down the bulge he can feel under the material of the slacks Lex is wearing.

“There are so many, Lex. I want to unzip these pants and slip my hand inside your underwear…”

“I’m not wearing any, Clark.” Clark pushes his hips against Lex’s ass and whines again at that little tidbit. It also causes his own hand to tighten up around Lex a little, and Clark feels a little vindicated when Lex bucks in his grasp. 

Panting a little harder than before, Clark continues.    
“I’d slip my hand inside your pants and find out if giving you a handjob is really different from jacking myself off. I’d get to know how it feels to have another man’s warm come coating my hand.  I’d also like to take both of our cocks out, line them up, wrap my hand around them both, squeezing them lightly together, and jack both of us off at the same time. It would be awesome to see if I could make us come together, our balls emptying and getting us both wet. Would you lick our hands clean if I asked you to, Lex?”

“Clark! Jesus!” Lex starts to move in his arms, swaying back and forth, and Clark is so hard and turned on it takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s brushing his ass over Clark’s erection. Clark moans in Lex’s ear. It takes him a few seconds, but he finally realizes that Lex is speaking and telling him to keep going. He tries very hard to keep any whining out of his voice this time. He really wants to stop thinking and just feel, but he does as he’s told.

“I want to turn you around and slip your cock between my legs and feel your thrusts against my balls, the head of your cock touching the bottom of my ass. I’m really strong, Lex. I’d be able to hold my legs very tightly closed. I’d make a really tight space for you to thrust into.” Clark's voice is getting very husky as his own arousal grows. He worries that Lex won’t understand him, but he quickly realizes that isn’t the case, or if it is, it doesn’t matter.

“Oh, God! Clark!” Lex is really moving against him now, but Clark knows he can’t take much more, so he clamps down on the man in his arms and immobilizes him. Now, Lex can’t continue with those sexy moves. When Lex moans, Clark’s surprised and he tightens his grip a little more in reaction. As Lex moans again, Clark puts two and two together and gasps. Clark takes a few deep breaths to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer. Then he moves one hand up to tilt Lex’s head toward him and then stiffens his grip so Lex can’t move his head either. The other arm he angles down so he can use his hand to continue stroking Lex’s erection through his pants, using firmer strokes now and occasionally pressing his thumb against the head.

“The one I most want to try, though, is to take you in my mouth. I really want to know what you taste like, Lex. I want to feel you stretching my mouth wide, to have you thrust into me and know that I’m the one making you lose control. I want to feel you coming in my mouth and know that it’s happening because I made you feel that good, because I…”

Clark breaks off as Lex goes rigid in his arms and under his fingers he can feel Lex’s cock pulsing. A sharp musky scent fills the air around them and Lex goes limp in his arms. When Clark belatedly realizes what’s happening to Lex, he goes rigid himself. He lets out a loud moan and trembles with the force of his own orgasm.

On extremely shaky legs, Clark manages to get them both to the couch where he collapses, pulling Lex on top of him. Clark stretches out after a couple of moments and then arranges Lex still limp form next to him, until Clark is spooning him from behind. He knows Lex is okay.  He can feel the man’s heart beating, slowing down from its earlier frantic pace, and his chest is rising and falling with his breaths, which are also starting to even out.

A few moments later Lex starts and calls out his name. Clark tightens his arms around him and pulls him closer.  “I’m right here, Lex.”

Lex wriggles in his grip, and Clark’s afraid that he’s going to get up and leave. “Don’t go, Lex. Please.”

Lex stills in his grasp. “I’m not going anywhere, Clark. I just want to turn around so I can see you.”

“Oh.” Clark loosens his hold, and Lex turns over carefully on the narrow surface, until he’s fully facing his new lover. “I’m sorry, Lex.”

Lex freezes beside him. “What are you sorry for, Clark?”

“That I tried to stop you from moving. Even if you’d wanted to get away like I was afraid you did, I still shouldn’t have tried to stop you.”

Lex relaxes against him. “No, you shouldn’t have, but I understand. You were just reacting. You would have let go if I’d asked you to.”

Clark looks down at the man in his arms and feels his heart swell. Maybe it is love, he’s not sure. Up until yesterday, he thought he’d loved Lana. Obviously, he didn’t. Not when what he was feeling right now dwarfed everything he’d ever felt for her. He reaches out and runs a hand gently over the smooth skin of Lex’s scalp and cups the back of his neck. “Lex, if I promise to be more careful, may I kiss you again?”

Lex smiles up at him and puts an arm around his middle, a hand resting in the center of his back. “Clark, at this point, you’ve earned the right of not having to ask first.”

“But, I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Clark, I have no memory of any pain from earlier. Now, kiss me!”

Clark automatically starts lowering his head at the command in that voice, but slows his descent so that his lips just ghost over Lex’s in a gentle caress. By slow increments he lowers his head a little more, alert to any sound of pain from his lover. When he doesn’t hear any, he lets his tongue run along the lower lip, soothing the slight swelling he feels. He doesn’t want to hurt Lex again.

“Jesus Christ, Clark! You’re killing me. Kiss me, damn it!”

Startled from his concentration, Clark looks up and takes in a Lex with dilated pupils, faster breathing, and lightly flushed cheeks. Clark’s eyes widen when he realizes that he’s caused Lex to react like that. He lowers his head to kiss Lex properly before the pleased smile he can feel building can break over his face.

All desire to smile fades when his lips touch Lex’s, and he feels Lex part his lips. Clark moans at the open access, and reaches out to explore with his tongue. He hasn’t kissed very many people yet and never like this. He wants to discover all the different textures of Lex’s mouth. He pulls Lex closer, and loves being able to feel him everywhere as he maps out Lex’s mouth. Sensations all melt together, and Clark feels like his whole body is pulsing with the need for more. More what, he isn’t positive, but definitely more.

He runs his tongue along the inside of Lex’s upper lip and feels the other man shiver against him. Clark shifts his hold to bring Lex even closer and moans as Lex’s renewing hardness brushes against his own. He breaks the kiss with a gasp.

Breathing hard, Clark rests his forehead against Lex for a minute and then starts raining kisses around Lex’s face. He feels Lex pushing his arms out, so Clark releases his hold so Lex can move back a few inches. 

Lex looks up at him and seems a little bemused. “I guess you aren’t as sheltered as I thought, Clark. Who do I have to kill for teaching you to kiss like that?”

Clark huffs out an embarrassed, but pleased laugh. “No one, Lex. I’ve never kissed anyone like that before. I just want to discover everything about you – what feels good to you, how different parts of you feel on my tongue. You feel really good by the way. The ridges on the roof of your mouth tickle my tongue, your scar as I move my mouth over yours makes me shiver, and I wish I could reach your tongue better because I want to suck on it and nibble the tip.”

Lex makes a strangled sound in his throat, and Clark looks at him in surprise. Lex’s eyes, which had started to show more blue, are dilated again and his breathing had sped back up. “Christ, Clark, you may not be as naïve as I thought, but you’re still innocent. There’s no calculation in what you’re saying at all, is there? You have no idea about how much what you’ve been saying or doing today has aroused me at all, do you?”

Clark shifts uneasily. He isn’t sure what to say. Lex doesn’t sound angry, but he doesn’t exactly sound happy either. “Lex, I…I…”

Clark is cut off by Lex’s mouth coming down over his. This time Lex is running the kiss, and the feeling of Lex twisting his mouth to fit over Clark’s makes him moan. When Lex coaxes Clark’s tongue into his own mouth and starts nibbling and sucking on it, Clark gasps and his hips start moving involuntarily, rubbing against Lex’s stomach.

When Lex finally pulls away a minute or an eternity later, Clark is as hard as a rock again and shivering in need. It’s Lex’s turn to rain soothing kisses around his face, and slowly Clark comes down from the pinnacle Lex had taken him to so quickly and effortlessly.

Lex pulls back an inch or two, and looks up into Clark’s slowly focusing eyes. “That feeling you have right now, that’s where you just took me with your words about the kiss you gave me. You made me imagine what you were talking about and had me so hard, all I wanted to do was bend you over this couch and…”

Clark watches Lex bite off the rest of what he was going to say. He hadn’t realized he’d made things so hard on Lex today. All he’d wanted to do was…well, it didn’t matter, did it? “Lex, I’m sor…”

Yet again Clark is cut off by Lex, but this time with a hand over his mouth. “Don’t say you’re sorry, Clark, unless you’re sorry about the result.”

Solemnly, Clark shakes his head. He’ll never be sorry about what’s happened in the last hour or so. “So, where do we go from here, Lex?”

Clark feels Lex thread his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes for a few seconds in bliss.  Then, he forces them open again to watch Lex as he answers. “As I see it, we have two choices right now. We can be girls and talk about all of this and what it all means and how our futures are going to play out. Or, we can take it one day at a time, talking about the things we need to over the next few days, and we can go get cleaned up and I can introduce you to the joys of shower sex.”

Clark closes his eyes and pretends to contemplate. He can feel the smile tugging at his lips, though, and knows he can’t pull it off. He opens his eyes to look into Lex’s. He wants to make sure there are no more misunderstandings. “I chose door number two, Lex. Only, I want you to show me everything.”

Lex smiles back and for once, as it so rarely does, it reaches his eyes. “That might take a while, Clark. There’s a lot I want to show you if we’re really going to do this.”

Clark uses his legs to shove Lex’s off the couch, so they can both sit up and then stand. Lex blinks at him in surprise, and Clark lowers his head a little at his brashness.   He has to force himself not to shuffle his feet.  “We might have a lifetime ahead of us, Lex, but I don’t want to waste any of it.” He turns towards the door, grabbing Lex by the hand and towing the man along behind him. He looks over his shoulder as he continues. “Besides, I really want to find out what you look like dripping wet, and after the shower I want to lick off all the water.”

Behind him, still clutching his hand, he can feel Lex stumble and then mutter under his breath. Straining his ears he can just make it out. “Jesus Christ, if he keeps saying things like that he **is** going to kill me.”


End file.
